


Words Spoken After Midnight

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late into the night when Lexa discovers Clarke pouring over the maps in the council tent. However, it does not take much for Clarke to bend to Lexa's will and learn to quiet her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Spoken After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt request - Clarke/Lexa - Things said at 1am.

“It is late Sky Princess.” Lexa commented as she stepped into the planning tent. Her eyes roamed across the tight set of Clarke’s shoulders, pinched and taut, the woman’s neck bent to keep her eyes pinned to the desk. Deep blue eyes focused on pale strips of aged paper, searching the lines marked on their surfaces, fitting the contours of the map to the lay of the land from her memories. “You should rest. The maps will not leave if you fail to look upon them for the night.”

“I’m missing something.” Clarke answered with a frown marring her lips. “There’s a bit of this that I’m not seeing.” 

“Your eyes are tired.” Lexa said, unbuckling the straps that held her pauldrons in place, sliding the armour down the length of her arms to place it on the desk at Clarke’s side. The Commander’s hands lifted to settle on Clarke’s tensed shoulders. Her thumbs pushed against the tight cord of muscle bunched underneath Clarke’s flesh and rubbed soothing circles into Clarke’s skin. “They will not show you what you cannot see now.” 

Clarke huffed in a mixture of amusement and annoyance as she allowed her eyes to slip closed to luxuriate in Lexa’s touches. “I know.” She answered with a sigh. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t try to see anyway.” 

Lexa swallowed the smile that threatened to overtake her lips and chose to remain silent. Her thumbs dug into the taut muscles of Clarke’s neck, smoothing to the woman’s hairline, squeezing out the tension. Lexa rubbed hard, her thumbs making repeated small circular movements, easing the tightness that knotted Clarke’s muscles out through her skin. “I can teach you to see.” Lexa offered offhandedly, “To quiet your mind if you allow it.” 

Clarke whined when Lexa ran her fingers down to dip her thumbs under the edge of her shirt. Her body ached to push back into Lexa’s firm touch. Her heart throbbed in her chest and lurched up her throat as the words tickled the end of her tongue. “Teach me.” Clarke murmured her voice quiet and needy, her body compliant.

Lexa ran her hands across the length of Clarke’s back, tracing the lines of the muscles that lay underneath the concealing fabric, to grip the woman’s hips. She spun Clarke around and pushed her back against the table. One hand rose to grasp Clarke’s jaw while the other slipped underneath the hem of the woman’s shirt. Lexa paused millimetres away from Clarke’s lips, teasing and taunting the Sky Princess, her breath fanning out across the woman’s lips. “Do you want this Clarke of the Sky?”

“Yes.” Clarke moaned as an answer. Her words fluttered out of her mouth to caress the dark haired woman’s lips.

Lexa descended, her lips pressed hard against Clarke’s mouth, her fingers shifting along the defined edge of Clarke’s jaw to tangle in thick blonde locks. Clarke slipped her hands around Lexa’s shoulders, the fingers of one hand tightening around Lexa’s loose shirt between the woman’s shoulder blades, and the other tugged on the braids of Lexa’s hair. Their lips flowed smoothly across one another in an easy pattern of slip and slide and brush. Clarke’s tongue slipped out of her mouth to probe the length of Lexa’s bottom lip, tracing the cracks, and testing the plumpness. The Commander parted her lips to admit Clarke’s tongue. A moan rose up her throat at the soft caress of Clarke’s tongue across her teeth and then back to taste her tongue. 

The dark haired woman scraped the fingernails of her right hand across Clarke’s stomach. “Do you feel this Clarke?” She questioned as she tightened her fingers around Clarke’s jaw and pushed her neck backwards. Clarke followed Lexa’s direction without question, arching her neck, exposing the length of her throat to Lexa’s demanding mouth.

“Yes.” Clarke whimpered by way of her reply. Both her hands shifted to burrow in the fine braided strands of Lexa’s hair, tugging on them, pulling Lexa forward to bury her face into Clarke’s throat. “Please.”

Lexa followed Clarke’s encouragement, her lips press against the blonde haired woman’s neck, her tongue slipping up the ridge of the taut tendon exposed by the arch of Clarke’s neck. Lexa’s teeth closed around the tendon. Her mouth bit down into the sensitive flesh. It closed around skin and sucked hard lifting blood to the surface of Clarke’s pale flesh, marring the pure surface with light pink marks. Lexa listened to the sound of Clarke’s moans, adjusting the pressure of her teeth, and the force of suction to force further high-pitched whimpers from Clarke’s throat. Lexa adjusted the position of her mouth, scraping her teeth down across Clarke’s skin, to settle over the throbbing pulse point. The woman nuzzled Clarke’s skin for a minute, nosing the flesh until Clarke’s hands grasped desperate and demanding against her hair, then she bit down hard. 

A curse fell from Clarke’s mouth in response and her hands tightened in Lexa’s hair. “Fuck,” Clarke groaned the word falling from her mouth accompanied by whines and grunts as she gave way to the demands of Lexa’s teeth. “Please.”

Lexa smirked into the curve of Clarke’s throat. She nipped at the pale skin twice more before pulling away to tug Clarke’s mouth down into a harsh kiss. Teeth and tongues fought, scraping across lips, and digging into mouths until lungs ached and screamed for oxygen. Lexa dropped both hands to Clarke’s hips, gripped the prominent bone ridges, and lifted Clarke onto the table pushing the maps aside with the swept of her hand. 

“Let me quiet your mind.” Lexa murmured as she nipped down Clarke’s throat to the woman’s collarbones. Lexa’s hands darted away from Clarke’s hips to the hem of the woman’s shirt, pushing upwards underneath to smooth across the landscape of her abdomen before lifting the shirt. 

Clarke arched her back into Lexa’s mouth. She lifted her hands to grip the edge of her shirt, tugging it upwards to pull it over her head and fling it to the floor. Lexa chuckled into Clarke’s skin, flowing down the length of the woman’s abdomen to the curve of her stomach, smearing kisses across the lines of her flesh. Clarke gripped one of Lexa’s idle hands and pulled it up to settle it on her breast. “Touch me.” Clarke whispered as she squeezed Lexa’s fingers around her breast. 

Lexa’s eyes darkened, her pupils blown wide, her lips parted as a soft moan left her mouth. The woman shifted her palm against Clarke’s breast, rubbed the firm point of her nipple through the soft fabric of her chest binding, while her free hand groped along the edge of the straps clinging to Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke arched her back and shoved her hand underneath to find the clasp of her bra, flicking the clasp undone, before collapsing back against the wooden table. 

The dark haired woman tugged the fabric away from Clarke’s skin, deposited it on the table next to her armour, before bending her head to take one of Clarke’s tight nipples into her mouth. Lexa’s tongue lashed against the prominent bud playing the nerve endings into a fine fury of desire and need. Her teeth closed around the tip, nipped and pulled, while her mouth sucked. Lexa squeezed the breast cradled in the palm of her hand, shifting her fingers to pinch and tug on the erect nipple, listening to the sound of Clarke’s hissed moans falling from her lips. 

Lexa’s free hand inched away from the Sky Princess’s hip, inwards along the waistband of her trousers, to the buckle of the belt. Her fingers adeptly worked the buckle undone, digging underneath for the zipper of Clarke’s trousers, sliding it down before pushing her hand inside the tight warmth. “You’re damp.” Lexa muttered against Clarke’s breast as she pushed her palm upwards into the woman’s crotch.

“I want you.” Clarke replied, her voice desperate, her lips marked by her teeth where she bit them to suppress the moans that rushed up her throat. 

“Do not quiet yourself Clarke.” Lexa instructed as she rubbed her fingers across the front of Clarke’s underwear. Her lips curled into a pleased smirk when Clarke’s lips parted to release a strangled moan. “Pleasure is not foreign to my people.”

“Lexa,” Clarke groaned pushing her hips upwards into Lexa’s hand. “Please, I need more.”

“The Sky Princess demands,” The Commander chuckled, bending her head to skirt her tongue across Clarke’s ribcage. “I will oblige.” 

Lexa’s teeth scraped across Clarke’s stomach, biting a series of marks into the woman’s flesh, marking her skin until she knelt between the woman’s thighs. Lexa gripped the waistband of Clarke’s trousers and underwear with both hands and peered up the length of the woman’s body as she pulled them down her legs. The fabric tangled around Clarke’s ankles for a moment before the pair worked the boots off the end of her feet. Then Clarke lay propped up by her elbows, her legs thrown over Lexa’s shoulders, naked on the war-planning table.

Clarke panted, desperate and out of breath, when Lexa’s tongue trailed along the sinews of her legs, flicked across the back of her knee, and licked upwards to the juncture of her thighs. “Lexa,” Clarke whined, reaching out with one hand to curl her fingers through Lexa’s hair, tugging the woman forward into her crotch. “Lick me.”

“As you wish,” Lexa muttered into the damp folds of flesh in front of her lips. 

The woman nuzzles the slick flesh, parted it with the fingers of one hand while extending her tongue to lick upwards across the labia, a low moan sounding from her throat at the taste of Clarke’s musk. Lexa lapped at the woman’s folds, teasing Clarke with light touches to her sensitive skin, dipping the tips of her fingers against Clarke’s opening without applying any pressure to sink inside the wet warmth. Lexa slipped her tongue upwards, across the entrance to Clarke’s pussy, to the tight bundle of nerves peeking out from behind its hood. Lexa tapped the little bundle, flicking her tongue across it in a series of repeating patterns, increasing in pace and precision as Clarke’s thighs tightened around her head.

“Lexa…” Clarke moaned, scratching her nails across Lexa’s scalp, her pussy fluttering around nothing reacting to the desperate swipe of Lexa’s tongue across her clit. “Please, I need you inside me.” 

Lexa hummed in reply, sucking on Clarke’s clit, her fingers lifting to push against the entrance to the woman’s pussy. Lexa paused to listen to the desperate whines that escaped Clarke’s mouth, to feel the tense flutter of her thighs around her skull, and feel the throb that pulsed through Clarke’s clit with every beat of her tongue across it. 

Lexa sank her fingers inside Clarke.

A loud keening moan tore from Clarke’s lips.

Lexa crooked her fingers, pushing two long slender digits inside the blonde haired woman, and tapping her tongue across the surface of Clarke’s clit in time with her thrusts. The Commander fell into a simple but effective pattern, drawing tight circles on Clarke’s clit as she pressed her fingers inside the woman, sucking on every third or fourth thrust to heighten Clarke’s pleasure. Lexa curled her fingers slightly to rub across Clarke’s inner walls, delighting in the change of pitch to Clarke’s grunts and whines. 

Thirty seconds passed by with Lexa’s tongue focusing on Clarke’s clit, tapping out nonsensical patterns and swirling, before Lexa adjusted her fingers to rub across Clarke’s walls on the inward thrust. Clarke’s pussy tightened immediately, her legs locking around Lexa’s head, her muscles tensing as her spine arched and a wailed version of Lexa’s name fell from her lips. Lexa kept her fingers buried inside Clarke as she nuzzled the woman’s wet flesh, sliding her tongue soothingly around Clarke’s clit, until Clarke’s thighs loosened.

Lexa let her eyes run upwards across Clarke’s body, taking in the rise and fall of her chest, until her eyes found Clarke’s bright blue gaze and held it. “Is your mind quiet now Sky Princess?” The woman asked with a soft husk to her voice. 

“Yes.” Clarke answered dropping her hand from Lexa’s hair to curl it around the woman’s jaw. “Kiss me.” 

The Commander did not waste time in replying, preferring to share the taste of Clarke’s essence, and luxuriate in the warmth of the woman’s body.


End file.
